fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "I know they were just thieves, but this never gets easier for me..." Boss Dialogue * Kostas: Spoiled little noble! Just die like a good little rich kid! * Dimitri: "Unfortunately for you, I will not oblige. You will regret all that you have done." White Clouds Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist * "I"m sorry, but did you really think you were going to get away with this?" White Clouds Chapter 7: The Field of the Eagle and Lion (Blue Lions route) * "The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is set to begin at long last. Everyone, show off the results of your dedicated training!" Facing Edelgard * Dimitri: So, it is time to cross blades… I have never imagined such a day would come to pass. * Edelgard: If the Empire and the Kingdom go to war, we’ll be able to fight as much as we please. * Dimitri: I am very sorry, but that is not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best. * Edelgard: In that case, I wonder when you’ll be able to stomach facing me in battle… Do you need a few moments? Facing Claude * Claude: Hey, Your Royalness! If you promise to let me have the prize, I'll let you take the honor of victory. Do we have a deal? * Dimitri: Enough of your foolishness! I... Wait a moment. You are trying to anger me, is that it? * Claude: Saw right through me, did you? Well, if there's no deal, I'll just have to win this thing fair and square! * Dimitri: I will happily face you, here and now. Do not hold back, Claude! Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Versus Claude * Dimitri: Are you trying to stop me too? Then I'll just have to kill you! * Claude: Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here? * Dimitri: Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you. * Claude: It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge. Versus Edelgard * Dimitri: Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death. * Edelgard: I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. * Edelgard: And I have no intention of dying today. * Dimitri: I'm sure all of the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same! Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "It is not guaranteed to be good, even if everyone sings earnestly. It is not easy, after all..." Dining Hall * "Ah, this takes me back... I used to love this when I was a child." With Dedue * Dedue: Mmm. * Dimitri: Remember this, Professor. This look on Dedue's face means he thinks the food is pretty tasty. (Dedue's favorite dish) Post Time Skip With Gilbert * Gilbert: 'Your Highness. Did I fail to teach you proper table manners? * '''Dimitri: '''What? Oh... Thank you. I will be more careful. I developed a bad habit these past five years. Gifts * " * "Thank you." * "I appreciate it." Lost Items * Correct Owner: "Oh, thank you. I have been looking for this. But how did you know it was mine?" * Incorrect Owner: "A lost item? Perhaps you ought to ask around." Tea Party * "I apologize for the wait." * Favorite tea: "This smells good. I wonder how it tastes." Voice Lines * "The smell is delightful." * "Professor." * "How about this?" * "Ah." Introducing own topic: * "When I feel down, I go out for a long ride on my own. There is no place more relaxing than a trusted steed's back." Observe * "Is something the matter?" * "I am not good with facial expressions. Is my smile passable at present?" End * "Thank you for the treat. I had a wonderful time. I would love to do this again, if that is acceptable to you." Post Time Skip * Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "" * Great: "This will be useful." * Perfect: "All due to your coaching." ** Praise: "Thanks. I'm a bit embarrassed..." * "That was helpful coaching." * "Each new experience is an asset." Skill Level Up * "That worked out well." * "It's all coming together." Budding Talent * "I did not know I had such power." Group Tasks Stable Duty * "Let's give it our all." With Sylvain *'Sylvain: 'So, Your Highness, you're gonna keep the scolding to a minimum, yeah? *'Dimitri: 'Why are you assuming you will be scolded? All you need to do is take things seriously. *'Sylvain: 'Yeah, OK. **Perfect Result ***'Dimitri: 'Professor, the work is now complete. Sylvain did his job as well. ***'Sylvain: 'Was getting yelled at my job? Because, yeah, I did that. **Good Result ***'Sylvain: Professor... It's... It's finally over... ***'Dimitri': You are quick to tire out, Sylvain. You should consider building your stamina. Results * Good Result: "It is done." Certification Exams * "Good results." (passed, intermediate) Post Time Skip * "Whatever it takes." (Chapters 13-17, upon achieving Great Lord class) Level Up *"Slow and steady." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I must keep aiming higher." *"I'm getting stronger. I can feel it." *"I will get stronger yet!" *"I never thought I'd achieve such strength." (upon reaching Level 99) Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"It's not enough to beat her!" (0 to 2 stats up) *"With each kill, more monstrous..." *"A consequence of the blood I've spilled." *"My strength is in the service of revenge." Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) *"With this strength, I can protect them all." Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll cut through!" (Full health) * "Proceed with caution." (Half health) Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) * "I'll comply." (Full/High health) * "Injuries mean nothing." (Half health) * "Even if I die..." (Low health) Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) * "Leave it to me." (Full health) * "Don't be careless!" (Half health) * "" (Low health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Too slow!" * "Saw that coming!" * Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"Is that your best?" *"Child's play!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) *"Saw it coming!" *"Too slow!" *"Foolish!" Critical Attack *"Right where I want you!" *"Stand down!" *"Let's see you dodge this!" *"" Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"Out of my way!" *"I'll destroy you!" *"Don't struggle." Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) *"Let's see you dodge this!" *"On my honor!" * Gambit * "The time is now!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) * "Hunt them like beasts!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) * "" (Chapter 18 onwards) Gambit Boost *"Count on us!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) * Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) *"We'll lend you a hand." Defeated Enemy * "Is that all?" * "Who's next?" * "You never had a chance." * "I must stay focused." * "Over already." Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"Eventually, I too will fall." *"Too weak for this world." *"I disposed of doubt long ago." *"See you in the eternal flames." Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) * "It won't be in vain." *"Hate me if you must." *"I swear it wasn't in vain." *"Onto the next battle." *"It is done." *"I won't stop here." *"Another face to haunt me." Ally Defeats Enemy * Post Time Skip * "Not bad." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Quite helpful." *"" Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"Hmph." *"Wasted effort." Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) * "" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered * "That worked out well." Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery * "This should be enough." Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * "Another start, another chance to grow." * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts